


Tangled

by BlueBangtan



Category: GOT7, Tangled (2010), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Disney, Gay, M/M, Smut, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, prince - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBangtan/pseuds/BlueBangtan
Summary: In which Jungkook threatens Taehyung with a pan so he can take him to see the lights.Tangled Taekook AUThis is the story of how I died.But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Taehyung. And it starts with a star.Once upon a time, a single drop of starlight fell from the heavens. And from this drop, grew a magic silver flower.





	1. 1

_It all started, with a star._

_Once upon a time, a single silver drop of a star's ray shot through the sky and fell upon a peaceful clearing in the woods._

_From it grew and blossomed a magical silver flower, glowing in bright light. The night of its fateful collision, and never again, it made the forest around it glow in ethereal beauty._

_The flower slowly faded back to a pale pink and hid itself amongst the other flowers in the forest. Just as if nothing had ever happened._

_Alas, its effect lasted. The flower had powerful healing magic within it to heal the sick and injured. The whole forest thrived with life._

_Centuries later, a noble kingdom settled just next to the beautiful forest. The kingdom thrived and grew, becoming one of the most powerful amongst the mountains. People lived healthy and happy, guided by their generous royal family. The kingdom of corona was known far and wide._

_One day, a fleeing witch from unknown lands named Go-_

**_You see that old witch? You might wanna remember her. She's kinda important._ **

_-thanks for interrupting. Moving on. Gothel arrived at Corona. She settled down at a safe distance from the kingdom, but within its protection: the silver forest._

_One day while out gathering berries, gothel sensed the incredibly pure power of the flower, disguised as any other flower within the forest._

_With one flick of her wrist, her magic rippled across the forest and the flower faintly glowed silver. She had found it._

_The silver flower hid itself in between millions of other flowers._

_Power. Pure power. More than anyone could ever imagine. More than anyone had ever held in their hands._

_Greedy for beauty, Gothel spent years attempting to find a way to harness and use this power. She grew old and wrinkled, she knew that she was weakening. Nonetheless, she kept going; whatever it took._

_At last, she discovered that only through singing to the flower would it reveal its powers and help you._

_And she sang._

_Flower, gleam and glow,_  
_Let your power shine,_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the Fates' design,_  
_Save what has been lost,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Her hair grew silky and long, her skin glowed, and her cheeks were full and red once more. She blossomed into a beautiful, healthy maiden._

_She was never letting her flower go._

_._

_._

_._

Centuries later, Gothel was still using the flower's powers to keep herself young and beautiful.

Queen Blanca was going to have a baby.

When the beloved king Silas and Queen Blanca announced the pregnancy of their baby heir, the whole kingdom was beyond ecstatic. Preparations began for the biggest of feasts and birthday parties.

One unfortunate winter evening, the  most loved queen was discovered withering with a fever in her chambers. She had become sick. Really sick.

The whole kingdom was in panic.

Healers from within the kingdom and from faraway kingdoms came to save the queen and her baby, but no one could do anything for her. Queen Blanca was becoming weaker by the hour. She wasn't able to eat, even if she were able to feed herself.

The king wept over her fevered body, knowing that he only had a few days left with her. He mourned the loss of his baby, his only heir.

Before the last of his Hope withered, he called a meeting with his advisors.

"I order our knights to question and inspect everyone, every single house within the kingdom. Send men out into other kingdoms. We have to find that flower." He snapped.

They were running out of time. They needed a miracle, and soon. The last attempt at finding the cure began a few hours later.

Knights on horses poured out of the castle grounds into the town and out to other kingdoms.

The whole kingdom was swept from top to bottom. No one saved themselves from the kings order.

"Jimin. Your are my most loyal, trusted knight. If- if there's even a chance that the myths about the flower within the forest are true, you must find it." King Silas clutched onto jimin's hands with all his strength.

"I will leave immediately for the forest sir, I am honored to be of service. I will not fail you, sir" Jimin said with determination and took his sword, hurrying out of the castle.

He mounted his black horse and galloped through town with ten other men, heading into the dark yet beautiful forest, with not a single clue of what he and his men were to expect, what to look for, or what they would find.

After hours of walking uselessly through the forest, night falling upon them, they spotted a small cottage within the deepest, darkest corners of the forest, a weak glow coming from its windows and making it visible in between the trees.

Jimin and his men waited, observant. He was about to move forward and send a command for forced entry when he saw an old woman emerge from the cottage.

Jimin followed her silently as she walked through the forest, knowing it like the back of her hand.

Jimin's heart raced with adrenline. He immediately suspected something had to be wrong.

She reached a clearing that was full of soft pink flowers without suspecting a thing about Jimin following her. Of course, Jimin was one of the best at what he did. His men were simply waiting for a signal and would attack.

Jimin had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn't understand what was going on, but he watched as patiently as ever.

The woman muttered a few words under her breath and flicked her wrist. Jimin could only stare in awe as every single flower glowed purple except one.

One flower alone, in the middle of the clearing, glowed silver as bright as the stars above them in the sky.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

The witch kneeled into the earth and touched the petals of the miracle tenderly.

Jimin listened carefully once he heard the woman begin to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_  
_Let your power shine,_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the Fates' design,_  
_Save what has been lost,_  
_Bring back what once was mine._

The flower glowed blindingly bright.

The witch's skin became young and beautiful once more. Her hair grew long and shiny. Her lips and cheeks flushed with color.

Jimin sent the signal for his men to approach and surround the clearing with caution.

He barely waited a few minutes after the witch left, knowing that every second counted, before they sprung into action.

His men dug out the precious flower and tied it safely onto jimin's horse.

"Go, sir. The queen needs you. GO" his second in command begged him.

Jimin rode off towards the castle as fast as his horse could take him, leaving his men far behind him.

•••

Gothel hid within the bushes, livid with anger. She could do nothing but stare as her flower was dug out and gasped as she felt a tug at her chest. She cried out as she realized what had happened. Her precious flower really had been stolen from her. Soon enough, it's effects would be reverting.

She had to get her flower back before she withered into dust.

Gothel mounted her own horse and rode into the kingdom after Jimin.

She knew exactly where her flower was headed and she had to somehow stop it.

**Of course, she didn't catch up anytime soon. Gothel bitterly realized she had missed her first chance.**

•••

Jimin ordered the people out of his way with a loud scream.

The sea of people of corona, watching in awe, parted into two groups at either side of the street to let their savior gallop as fast as he could towards the castle. People cheered and threw flowers. Jimin  raced against the clock.

He was welcomed and rushed into the castle by the guards. He ran up the stairs in panic.

Queen Blanca was as pale as snow when he found her. Jimin felt a painful tug at his heart. He kneeled next to the king.

"Is is too late, sir?" Jimin asked, and the King's bloodshot eyes snapped up to his loyal server's, and then to the flower in his hand.

"A-are you sure this is it?" The king stood up in a flourish with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sure, sir. Let us not waste more time. Please, let us heal her before it's too late." Jimin begged the king, worrying about his queen.

The king and the servants went into action immediately. They placed the flower into a bowl with water and fed it to the queen.

The water began to glow as she took it. It travelled down her throat and into her stomach, where it erupted into a warm silver light.

Everyone watched in awe, still praying for the queen anxiously. Nothing seemed to happen.

The silver glowing intensified before becoming one small ball of silver light and disappearing.

The queen fluttered her eyes before weakly opening them. The powerful magic of the flower had worked. The king burst out in happy tears.

The servants and knights cheered. Bells rung within the castle and churches. Celebration and feasting began throughout the kingdom of corona.

She slowly gained consciousness, then strength.

Their queen was back, and their baby was safe.

•••

Less than a month later, servants rushed throughout the castle to aid their queen.

Her water broke. Their heir was on its way.

The king invited Jimin to attend as a sign of gratitude. Silas held her hand as Blanca went through her birth with no complications.

Finally, she gave birth to their healthy baby boy. The baby took his first gasp of air. His beautiful eyes watered as he cried.

The maid cooed and soothed the boy with sweet nothings, being the first person to hold the baby.

It was a boy with beautiful silver hair. Servants wrapped him up in the softest of blankets, smiling joyfully at the small boy.

The baby was handed over to the queen. King Silas and queen blanca held their boy in their arms, overjoyed.

"Jimin , my loyal knight, would you do me the honors of naming him?" The king asked.

Servants and knights alike gasped at this honor. Jimin smiled wide.

"It would be my honor, King Silas, Queen Blanca." Jimin looked meaningfully in to the eyes of each of them, and then finally rested his sight on the adorable bundle of cuteness, his soft silver hair making him look almost angelic.

"I name him jungkook."

The baby boy's birth was celebrated joyfully throughout the kingdom. That day, thousands of silver floating lanterns were lit and released into the night in honor of jungkook's  birthday.

**But tha-**

Shut up! No spoilers!

**Fine, fine.**  
**At that moment everything was perfect...**


	2. 2

**...and then that moment ended.**

Gothel was heartbroken. Her flower, her beautiful flower and all it's magic, were gone. Wasted.

She walked bitterly through the sickeningly joyous celebration. She had rode her horse up into the center of town to hear it for herself.

Now, she made her way back through the crowds.

Until she heard something.

"-has silver hair that is so beautiful they say it glows!"

Gospel halted in her tracks and swiftly turned around, her heart hammering loudly within her chest.

"What did you say, young boy?" She asked sweetly.

"It's just a rumor going around. They say the baby's hair is silver and so beautiful it nearly glows!" The boy said.

Gospel smirked evilly.

**She had found her second chance.**

•••

The king and queen slept soundly next to their baby's rocking crib.

A shadow crept into the room from the balcony, sneaking past the king, the queen, and finally settled next to the crib where jungkook slept deep and sound.

The curtains were swept open by the wind, letting the glow from the moon and stars settle gently over the room.

Out of the darkness emerged a bony figure, wrapped in a cloak, scissors clutched in her thin fingers.

She approached the sleeping angel and began singing a sweet tune as softly as she could, as to not alert anyone of her presence.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_   
_Let your power shine,_   
_Make the clock reverse,_   
_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_   
_Change the Fates' design,_   
_Save what has been lost,_   
_Bring back what once was mine._   
_What once was mine._

The peaceful boy's hair began glowing, like liquid silver, more beautiful than anything you could ever imagine. Still, his sleep remained uninterrupted and his soft breathing could be heard.

Gothel clutched a strand of silver hair greedily with her bony fingers and snipped it off. She lusted for power once more.

The evil witch watched in horror as the beautiful hair in her hands lost its glow and magical properties, leaving bland brown hair in her hand.

So she took Taehyung with her and disappeared into the night.

The king and queen woke up to an empty crib, the balcony doors thrown wide open.

•••

**Gothel broke into the castle, stole the chil-**

We know that already, dumbass. I literally just said it.

**Will you let me do my fucking job for once? For fucks sake!**

**Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that- gone!**   
**The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess.**   
**For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, that bitch Gothel raised the child as her own.**

**•**


	3. 3

**Gothel had found her new magic flower,**   
**But this time she was determined to keep it hidden.**

**•••**

**"** Why can't i go outside?" Five year old jungkook asked Gothel while pouting cutely.

Gothel sighed, threading her fingers through jungkook's soft hair.

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where you are safe." She explained softly to the small boy.   
"Do you understand, flower?" She turned him around to face her.

"Yes, mami." He smiled his signature bunny smile sweetly.

"I've got something for you." Gothel said softly, placing a delicate golden chain with a sun pendant on to jungkook's neck.

"What is it?" Jungkook asked, trying to turn around.

"A necklace. So I'll always be with you, okay flower?" Gothel said.

"Thank you, mami." Jungkook said, picking the chain up with his chubby fingers and smiling. 

•••

**The walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day their lost prince would return.**

**I swear to god, Gothel, that bit-**

What have I said about cursing! Your services here are no longer needed. Shoo!

**But-**

I said get the fuck out.

**Okay jeez, don't miss me too much.**

Trust me, we won't.

•


	4. 4

12 years later...  
2 days until Jungkook's birth day.   
•

"Hmm" jungkook thought out loud. "I guess Pascal isn't out here." He said loudly while peeking out the window ledge and faking disappointment.

Pascal snickered.

Jungkook snatched him from the flowerpot, in which Pascal thought he had oh-so-cleverly hid in.

"Gotcha."

"I've beat you about 1,567,899 times at hide and seek by now." Jungkook said nonchalantly.

Pascal rolled his big, blue eyes.

"What do you want to do now?" Jungkook asked while letting his pet chameleon run up his arm and into his shoulder.

Pascal pointed out the window with his tiny fingers.

"Haha very funny" Jungkook deadpanned and took himself and Pascal inside. "You and I both like it in here!" Jungkook insisted.

Pascal just stared. Jungkook got the point.

"It's not so bad in here..." Jungkook looked around.

"Who am I kidding, it sucks in here." Jungkook said while he threw himself onto his bed, his hair splaying out like a halo around him.

"We could do paper mache?" Jungkook offered. Pascal shook his head. "Ballet? Chess?" Jungkook asked again. Pascal shook his head no again.

"Stretch? Candles? Sketch a painting? Climb? Sew you a dress? Read? ANYTHING?" Jungkook asked, exasperated.

Pascal just walked away.

"Fine, be that way." Jungkook huffed.

Jungkook dragged himself onto the window ledge once more, staring off into the woods.

"You know, tomorrow lights will appear in the sky. Just like they do on my birthday each year." Jungkook caressed pascal, who had crawled into his hands, lost in thought.

"Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go." He mumbled. Butterflies awoke in his chest at the though of seeing the world for himself.

He sighed out loud.

He couldn't help but wonder...  
 _When will my life begin?_

_•••_

Taehyung slid across the tiles of the tilted roof, and kept running once his feet hit a flat surface, wind blowing harshly through his hair and clothes.

His two friends- no, just partners in crime, Jackson and mark, followed closely behind.

They slid to a stop, narrowly avoiding being within the line of sight of a guard patrolling the castle.

"Damn. I could get used to a view like this." Taehyung said contentedly while feeling the wind blow through his hair.

He stood on the roof of the castle of Corona.

"Taehyung! Come here!" Jackson and Mark hissed behind him angrily in hushed voices.

"Yep, already got used to it. Guys, I want a castle." Taehyung said, entirely ignoring their request and flexing his arms in the air.

"We get this job done, you can buy your own castle. Now, don't fucking test my patience." Mark said while approaching him.

Taehyung, afraid of being thrown off the high rooftop into his death, listened to their orders.

Soon enough, Taehyung was tied to a rope, dangling off a hatch in the roof and being lowered into the "top security" hall of the castle.

Their meticulous, thoughtful and carefully made plan was put into action.

Taehyung was carefully positioned, no guard was looking in his direction. A guard, facing away from him of course, suddenly sneezed.

"Aw." Taehyung tsked. "Common cold?" He asked in mock concern.

"Yeah man." The guard said sniffling.

His eyes crossed and brows furrowed dumbly in concentration. "Wait what the fuck?" The guard said, spinning around so hard he got whiplash, but by then Taehyung was long out of his reach, being pulled up quickly by the two boys.

The glass case was empty.

"Hey! Wait! Stop right there!" The guard yelled.

"Mmmm. I'll think about it. No." Taehyung said before disappearing completely.

All guards were alerted immediately.

"Can you imagine me in my very own castle?" Taehyung ran on the roof. "I mean, I sure can." He said with a boxy smile as he sped up, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins and urging him on.

"Taehyung shut the fuck up and run." Jackson hissed through his teeth, panting.

"Gentlemen this is a  _very_  big day!" The boys rolled their eyes at Taehyung's enthusiasm.

Taehyung felt exhilaration pumping through his veins as they sped off the bridge into the woods. 

•••

"I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna do it." Jungkook said with a nervous giggle.

He swiped his paintbrush delicately across the wall, filling in the final touches to his latest masterpiece.

It was the forest at night, paper lanterns floating like a river across the sky.

Jungkook hesitated before placing the brush delicately on the wall, drawing an abstract outline of himself in between the trees.

"I'm finally going to ask mother for permission." He said, satisfied. "She should be coming any moment now, so wish me luck Pascal!" Jungkook said, closing and storing up his paints neatly.

"Jungkookie!" He head mother Gothel sing from the bottom of the tower. It was time.

"Coming!" Jungkook said as he peered off the window ledge.

"Let down the rope, flower!" Mother Gothel asked as she saw jungkook's mop of silver hair glance down at her from the window ledge.

"Okay, Hide pascal!" Jungkook whispered and threw down the rope.

"I'm not getting any younger down here, Jungkook!" Gothel sang once more.

Jungkook threw the big, heavy heap of rope out the window. It sailed through the fresh morning air and finally reached mother Gothel at the bottom.

Jungkook began tugging.

He grunted in effort as he pulled the rope with all his might, pulling mother Gothel up with it. Her cape fluttered in the breeze and she clutched a basket in her arm.

She stepped onto the window ledge and hopped into the tower with a satisfied sigh.

"Jungkook, if you manage to do this daily, surely you will be able to do it a  _teeny bit_  quicker, huh?" Mother Gothel laughed.

Jungkook just chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm just teasing, flower." Mother Gothel said as she hung her cape on a hook in the wall.

"So, Mother, since the day after tomorrow is a really big day for m-"

"Jungkook, look in the mirror." Mother Gothel dragged him next to her as she pat her hair down.

"Do you want to know what I see? I see a strong, beautiful human being." She sighed at the mirror.

Jungkook eyes widened.

"Oh. Look, you're there too." Mother Gothel said with an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Jungkook huffed.

"As I was saying, Mother, the day after tomo-"

"You know, I'm very tired today, flower. Will you sing for me, and then we talk?" Mother Gothel asked.

"O-oh. Of course, Mother." Jungkook rushed to pull Gothel into a chair, grabbing her hands and placing them in his hair. Then, he began to sing as fast as he possibly could.

_"Flower,gleamandglow,Letyourpowershine,Maketheclockreverse,Bringbackwhatoncewasmine,Healwhathasbeenhurt,ChangetheFates'design,Save-"_

"Jungkook! Slow down!" Mother Gothel ordered, to no avail.

_"whathasbeenlost,Bringbackwhatoncewasmine!"_ Jungkook finished, panting. Mother Gothel looked much younger now.

"So! As I was trying to say, the day after tomorrow is a very important day, Mother. It's my birthday!" jungkook said with a hopeful smile.

"Flower, I specifically remeber your birthday was last year." Mother Gothel said.

Jungkook laughed nervously.

"Haha... very funny, Mother. That's just how birthdays are, they're kind of an annual thing." Jungkook said.

"Mother, it's my 18th birth day, and what I really want to ask for this year- well, what I've wanted for years actually-"

"Stop mumbling, Jungkook. You know how much I hate it." Gothel interrupted with a cold glance from under her eyelids, pecking at her nails.

"I want you to take me to see the lights." Jungkook said bluntly.

"W-What?" Mother Gothel stuttered.

Jungkook uncovered the painting of the flying lanterns.

"I'm pretty sure those are stars, darling." Mother Gothel laughed.

"No, Mother, these appear every year only on my birthday!" Jungkook pleaded.

"I need to see them for myself. I need to understand. I can't help but feel like they were meant for me!" Jungkook explained.

Mother Gothel frowned, scoffing.

"You want to go outside? But look at you, as fragile as a flower! Do you need me to remind you of why I keep you in this tower?" Mother Gothel scolded.

"No, but-"

"Then you understand why I can't let you out. It's to keep you safe. Don't you remember what happened last time?" She ended.

" _Please_ , Mother! I promise this is nothing like what happened last time. You can protect me, right?"

"Oh, but this is exactly like what happened last time. Do you really want that again, Jungkook?" Gothel hissed angrily. Jungkook looked startled, shrinking onto himself slightly and averting his gaze. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I suppose I always knew this day would come. But the outside world is a horrible place, flower. Snakes, poison ivy, quicksand, tornadoes, monsters, men with pointy teeth-"

"-Please?" Jungkook pleaded with wide eyes. 

Mother Gothel approached him. "Jungkook. I do this because I love you." Her eyes darkened. "People will only use your hair for selfish pleasures, flower." She said with an unmistakeable glint in her eyes. " _Never-_ ask me for permission to leave this tower ever again. Don't make me repeat myself." She hissed.

Jungkook nodded, gulping thickly.

Gothel sighed once more, taking at the poor boy. "Don't you remember how much you suffered because of those stupid-"

"I remember, Mother." Jungkook said bitterly.

Gothel sighed, picking up her cape and leaving the basket on the counter for Taehyung. "Time's up, jungkookie. How about... I go get some of those paints I got you at the beach? How does that sound?" Gothel put her sweet facade back on in a flash.

Jungkook nodded softly, still keeping his gaze glued to the floor. "Thank you, Mother."

"I'll be going now. The journey might take a while, so...see you in a few days. Behave." She gave Jungkook a peck and waved as she slid her way back down the rope.

"M'not going anywhere." Jungkook muttered to himself.

 


	5. 5

Two days until Jungkook's birth day  
•

"This is bad, this is really fucking bad" Taehyung gasped when he saw his ransom poster pinned onto a tree within the forest.

"What are you whining about now, Kim." Mark groaned, panting.

The had stopped briefly within the thick forest to catch their breath.

"I mean, are they fucking kidding me? Kim thaehyun. Thaehyun! They've gotta be shitting me right now." Taehyung said incredulously.

Mark rolled his eyes while Jackson snickered.

Taehyung gasped once more, staring in disbelief at the poster.

"They never get my nose right, damn it." Taehyung said angrily.

"Who cares?" Mark hissed once more.

Taehyung frowned.

"Easy for you to say, you both look like freaking Gucci models in your ranso-"

A loud crash not too far away made them shut up immediately.

Suddenly, they all heard the heavy hooves of the knight's horses close by.

They looked at each other in panic and began running through the trees once more. They reached a dead end, with a wall way too tall for a single person to climb on his own.

"Crap. Okay, gimme a boost you guys." Taehyung asked.

Mark and Jackson looked at each other. "Give us the bag first." They said bluntly.

Taehyung gasped. "After all this time... you still don't trust me?!" He asked dramatically. Jackson looked like he was about to throw punches. "Wow? I'm hurt. Okay, I'll give it to you." Taehyung handed it over to Jackson with a sigh.

He took the bag and lifted Taehyung up the wall effortlessly.

"What are you waiting for? Help us up!" Mark growled.

"Sorry." Taehyung bit his lip. "My hands are kinda full." He smirked with his bag clutched in his hand once more.

"Wait wha- Taehyung you backstabbing bitch. Get back here!!" Jackson screamed furiously, but Taehyung was long gone.

"Damn It Mark, this is what always happens when we trust Taehyung for even a second. Why the fuck do you have to be so trusting??!" Mark gripped his hair in anger.

The chase continued.

Arrows were being fired at the boy, five strong horses hot on his trail.

Soon enough, Taehyung outran all except one stubborn white male.

He reached the end of the cliff and jumped off, the horse attempting to follow, but taeyung got just the right advantage to run down the steep earth, dodging trees.

He snuck into a cave resting at the bottom of the steep clearing.

Ivy fell thickly over the entrance, making it hard to see the entrance to the cave at all.

Taehyung ran through, pushing the ivy apart, and halted in the darkness, panting, but relieved.

He clutched the bag against him.

The cave was moist and dark. Eerie dripping sounds echoed throughout the wide room. Taehyung could see light seeping through an exit a few meters away. He squeezed through the small opening, and stumbled onto grass, blinded by the light.

Taehyung found himself in the middle of a wide clearing.

The place was well hidden by several tall rocks and cliffs on all sides. He saw a completely vertical tall cliff as the backdrop, and a waterfall pouring down it, creating a beautiful lake in the middle of the large clearing.

In the middle stood a crooked tower, with one single window at the top.

Taehyung knew he still needed a place to hide, so he got to work.

He pulled out two knives hidden in the heel of his boots and began scaling the tower, sticking his knife into the cracks and hoisting himself up.

Taehyung was downright terrified from the chase, but the adrenaline helped him during his climb. His muscles strained with the effort, and his body was close to giving out by the time he reached the window.

Yet, he still stumbled into the wide room.

He gasped for air, leaning against one of the walls. Finally. Jimin was finally safe.

"Wow." Jimin muttered under his breath.

And then he got hit by a frying pan.

Jungkook slammed the metal into Taehyung's head as hard as he could. Even after Taehyung fell to the floor heavily and passed out onto the wood, Jungkook struggled to breathe correctly.

Oh my god. Oh my god I just killed the first human I've seen in my life.

He quickly ran to the other side of the room and hid behind a shelf.

_Shit. What the fuck do I do now._

Minutes passed, and Jungkook finally found the strength to approach the mysterious boy. He was terrified.

Jungkook kneeled next to the boy. He felt himself inching closer as he took a good look at his features.

With the frying pan still clutched in his pretty hands, of course.

He looked strong and thin. Flawless skin, sharp jawline, full lips and long lashes. He had a pretty nose, with a small mole resting on the tip and another beneath his eye. He really looked like a sleeping angel.

Jungkook used one finger to touch Taehyung's plump, heart shaped lips and pull down the bottom lip, heart fluttering as he did so.

Hmm. No pointy teeth.

Taehyung's face was close to touching Jungkook's when his eyes fluttered open.

Taehyung saw an angel.

The boy was staring at him incredibly close, lips parted and eyes opened adorably wide. He had silver hair, a delicate face with pale skin, and a cute, bunny like little nose.

Taehyung had never even seen a girl this beautiful, not to mention a boy. He swore he fell in love right there and then.

Jungkook blinked his adorable, chocolate colored eyes once. His long eye lashes brushed over his blushing cheeks softly. Then, he screamed and hurried to crawl backwards, gripping the pan once more.

"Don't hit me again!"

"Don't attack me!"

Silence.

They stared at each other. Taehyung moved his arm and Jungkook flinched.

Taehyung failed miserably at containing the curious look on his face as he looked at the flustered boy on his butt in front of him. "Hey, hey- don't be scared of me." Taehyung said.

Jungkook just stared. He looked like he was about to cry. Taehyung cursed at himself.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just needed- a place to hide." Taehyung explained unsurely.

Jungkook nodded weakly in acknowledgement.

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Jungkook felt light headed.

Taehyung frowned. "Are you okay? You look a little pale..."

Jungkook's eyes rolled back and he fainted onto the red carpet.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have these songs in my playlist... lmao. So I just wanted to explain a few basic differences in my story v.s. Tangled. First of all, jungkook has short hair. In my story, if you cut off his hair, the cut off hair has no magical properties, but Jungkook's hair still keeps its magical properties. Hence why jungkook was stolen, and why Jungkook can have short hair and still be of value to Gothel.
> 
> I know I said "differences" but that's the only important one I could think of for now. I'll leave it to you guys, if you have any additional questions please ask them here.


	6. 6

Taehyung carried the sleeping beauty onto the bed at one side of the room, and collapsed onto the chair besides it.

"What the fuck do I do now." He said, rubbing his face and clutching his bag next to him.

He gazed at the boy passed out on his bed.

An hour passed, the sun had reached its peak in the sky. After a long internal debate, Jungkook dragged the rocking chair next to the angel. He made himself comfortable on the soft chair and did his best to watch the sleeping baby.

Soon, they were both passed out.

•••

Taehyung woke up with his legs and hands tied to the chair.

_So all that hidden tunnel and tower shit wasn't actually a dream. Huh._

A warm, afternoon glow was now streaming in through the tinted windows. He grew restless as he gained consciousness, when he realized his bag was not where he had put it. 

Taehyung panicked and moved his body viciously, the chair moving with him.

"Stop!" Jungkook said, holding the metal pan up with both hands.

Taehyung calmed down when he saw the fear in Jungkook's eyes. He felt like a kid being scolded for being afraid of a baby spider that obviously had more reason to be scared of _him_.  His eyes softened at the terrified boy.

He couldn't understand why, after all, he was the one tied up to a chair at the mercy of a cute angel with a frying pan as a weapon in his hands.

Sleeping on the rocking chair must have been uncomfortable. Jungkook couldn't help but look at Taehyung's messy bed hair, his chest partially revealed since the top three buttons on his black shirt were popped open.

He snapped out of it.

"I know what you came for." Jungkook said.

Taehyung frowned.

"Just know that I won't let you lay a  _single_  finger on my hair." Jungkook said.

A few seconds spent in awkward silence passed as Taehyung tried to figure out if the boy was joking or not.

Taehyung laughed. "That's quite the color choice, and I've gotta say it makes you look pretty hot, but besides that care to explain why I would what anything to do with your hair?" He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Oh.

"Well- then why are you in my tower?"Jungkook asked.

"I thought I already told you, I'm running from someone. I needed a place to hide." Taehyung said, raising up his hands in surrender to the fullest extent, considering they were tied pretty tight to the chair's armrests.

Jungkook frowned in suspicion.

"Look. I was running. I saw a tower. I climbed. How was I supposed to know you and your hair were in here?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook didn't look convinced.

Taehyung sighed. "If you would simply give me my stuff back and untie me, I'll leave and it'll be like this never happened. You'll never hear from me again, ok?" Taehyung offered.

"No way I'm untying you." Jungkook shook his head.

"I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you, you don't have to keep me tied." Taehyung reminded the cute boy.

"How do I know you won't break the promise!" Jungkook said indignantly, pouting.

Ugh, that was cute.

Taehyung suppressed his gigil and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to use my secret power." Taehyung said in fake disappointment. Jungkook looked afraid, clutching the pan tighter. Taehyung looked into Jungkook's eyes and proceeded to twist his face into a sexy look, one corner of his lips lifted into a smirk and his eyes hooded sexily.

Jungkook simply stared awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

After a few seconds it became painful to keep up, so Taehyung relaxed his features.

"Seriously babe, I won't hurt you. Untie me." Taehyung said honestly.

"im sorry." Jungkook gulped.

He took taehyung's bag out from inside a drawer. Taehyung's eyes darkened.

"That's not yours. Give that back to me." He said with a terrifying stare.

Jungkook flinched. He glanced in between Taehyung and the bag, thinking, and made up his mind.

Jungkook pulled out a crown from the ragged bag.

"What is this?" Jungkook asked Taehyung while holding the mysterious object.

"None of your business." Taehyung snarled. "Put it back in the bag, now."

Jungkook shook his head no.

He put it on his arm, and decided it didn't look right. He stared at it for a while, trying to figure it out.

"Fine." Taehyung hissed. "I'll tell you what it is, and how to wear it, if you promise to give it back and untie me." He said.

"So this object is important to you?" Jungkook asked calmly.

Taehyung growled.

Jungkook flinched.

"He's tied up. You are not. You've got this under control, Jungkook." He muttered to himself while pacing around, pan in one hand and crown in the other.

Taehyung observed silently, slightly amused except for the fact that his newest treasure was at sake.

Jungkook walked over slowly, feeling Taehyung's stare on him as he did.

He straddled Taehyung on the chair.

Ok. You could say Taehyung definitely wasn't expecting that. His breath hitched in his throat. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, cursing himself for the way his hice weakened.

"Try something and I smack you with the pan." Jungkook warned.

Taehyung raised his eyebrow.

"I have an offer for you." Jungkook said nervously.

Truthfully, Taehyung was going crazy.

The beautiful boy on top of his thighs was fidgeting non stop. He had a loose, long sleeved silky shirt and pants on. Taehyung could see his delicious collar bones and milky skin beneath. He licked his lips.

For some reason all he could imagine was capturing those pretty lips in between his, biting down on his plump, pink lips-

"-hey! Are you even listening?" Jungkook asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'd kiss you right now if I weren't tied up." Taehyung said nonchalantly, eyes raking over Jungkook's face.

Jungkook paused, blushing. "That's not gonna work on me." Jungkook said determinedly. "As I was saying, I will give you your bag back if you promise to take me to the lights." Jungkook said.

"What the fuck are the lights?" Taehyung asked.

"You know, those- um- stars that come out every year, around this time." Jungkook said.

"You mean the lanterns released every year to commemorate the lost prince?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook gasped. "So they weren't stars, I knew it!" Jungkook said cutely with a bounce.

Taehyung's eyes hooded over as he watched the boy bounce up over him. "It might be in your best interest to stop." Taehyung said, licking his lips.

They simply stared at each other for a few seconds, jungkook feeling queasy. 

Taehyung watched the boy sitting over him flutter his lashes subconsciously. Taehyung's tongue darted out to moisten his lips quickly. Jungkook was strangely attracted to the shiny, plump pink lips of the boy in front of him.

Jungkook realized too late he had been leaning into Taehyung. Taehyung simply stared, taking Jungkook's features in.

He didn't understand the way Taehyung was looking at him. He got off, walking backwards to the other side of the room. He shook his head, wondering why he got so close in the first place.

"You take me to see the lanterns, answer any questions I have, and protect me until I get back here, and I return you the object. Are we clear?" Jungkook said, trying to regain his composure.

"Don't I have a right to know what I'm getting myself into? At least answer some of my questions." Taehyung said.

"As long as you answer some of mine." Jungkook spoke.

"Fair enough."

Jungkook walked out of the corner of the room, dragged a chair a fair distance in front of Taehyung and sat down slowly.

"Oh, no. I was fine with you sitting on me." Taehyung said with an innocent glance, smirking when he saw the younger blush.

"Shut up." Jungkook muttered under his breath.

An awkward silence fell over them as Jungkook simply stared at Taehyung. The older watched the adorable boy fidget with his shirt.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Taehyung said with a smirk.

**Fuck, cameras didn't exist yet- abort mission-**

"You gonna stare all day or what?" Taehyung said with a smirk.

"Sorry." Jungkook said shyly.

Taehyung laughed. "I don't mind." The corner of his lips tugged up into a half-smile.

"You go first." Jungkook finally asked.

"What's your name?" Taehyung asked.

"Jungkook. And yours?"

"Taehyung."

Taehyung nodded, and thought. "How long have you been up here for?"

Jungkook looked down. "I guess- forever? For as long as I can remember."

Taehyung frowned. "How old are you?"

"I'm turning 18 tomorrow" he said proudly. "how old are you?" Jungkook asked.

"19." Taehyung said.

Jungkook nodded.

"Who takes care of you up here?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook seemed to hesitate. "My mom."

"Is she... keeping you in here?" Taehyung asked softly.

Jungkook frowned at the older. "I-it's not like that! She just wants to protect me from the outside world. But- im gonna be 18 soon!'' I need to see it for myself." Jungkook pouted softly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Taehyung cooed. "You can ask me something now." Taehyung said.

"What is this object." Jungkook said, holding it up.

"It's a crown. Only royalty wear it." Taehyung said.

"How do I wear it?" Jungkook asked, dismissing Taehyung's statement off completely.

Taehyung sighed. "You put it on your head with the shiny gems in front."

Jungkook made an O shape in understanding with his lips, looking at the crown. He placed it delicately over his silver hair, slightly lopsided.

Taehyung stared in awe.

Jungkook's silver hair complemented the gold in the crown. The gems brought out his beautiful green eyes perfectly. It looked as if it was made for him. He looked like a princess.

"You look beautiful." Taehyung said.

Jungkook blushed. "Stop that. How did you get this crown?"

Taehyung hesitated, looking into Jungkook's eyes. "I stole it."

A part of Jungkook knew that already. "Is that who you are running from? The police?"

"Yeah." Taehyung considered whether to ask his next question or not. He bit his lip. "Jungkook? Am I the first person you have seen in your whole life?" Taehyung asked, amazed.

"Y-Yes." Jungkook looked sad.

Taehyung was quiet, not knowing how to react. Finally, he looked up into jungkook's eyes again with a soft smile. "Do you have any more questions for me?" Taehyung asked.

"No" Jungkook said. His frown and pout still hadn't been wiped off his face.

"Then untie me, we don't have that much time before nightfall."

"Okay." Jungkook began undoing the knots but stopped, and turned to Taehyung with a bigger pout.

"That's c-cheating! you knew I hadn't hidden the crown yet." Jungkook said in a small voice, looking genuinely disappointed.

Why the fuck did Taehyung feel a tug at his heart.

Jungkook huffed, looking away. He stood up slowly, looking for something. He tied a thick blindfold over Taehyung's eyes and ears. Then he hid the crown. Before untying Taehyung, he grabbed the pan and stood in front of him.

"Before I untie you," Jungkook said slowly.

"Trust me when I say that you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will  _never_  find your precious crown." Jungkook whispered as he stared at Taehyung's face, looking for a reaction. 

Taehyung hesitated. "I understand." He said.

He finally removed the blindfold off the older's eyes and untied Taehyung completely.

Taehyung walked towards the window and let down the rope. Jungkook didn't move, so Taehyung turned back.

"What are you waiting for, beautiful?" Taehyung smiled at the nervous boy.

Jungkook felt somehow reassured that he wasn't doing this alone, and walked closer slowly. "I don't know how to get down." He admitted.

"I'll help you. You just need to slide down after me, ok?" Taehyung said.

Taehyung grabbed the rope with both hands sturdily and slid down effortlessly. Jungkook gulped thickly and observed, amazed, the ease and agility with which the older had gotten down the rope. Taehyung stopped, pausing midway down to wait for Jungkook to follow.

Jungkook grabbed a bag, shoved some fruit, clothes, and pascal inside before following Jungkook down carefully.

Jungkook slid down slowly, and stopped a few meters above Taehyung, staring down with wide eyes.

The world was scary.

"Come down lower." Taehyung requested.

Jungkook was nervous. What if he really wasn't ready for this? He  shook his head cutely, biting his lip.

Taehyung sighed tenderly at the scared boy. "You asked me to protect you, so I will." Taehyung assured the boy. "I'm right here" Taehyung stood suspended in the air, waiting patiently. "Take your time, but we really need to get down soon. I'll be helping you at every step." Taehyung said.

Jungkook slid down some more, and slowly but surely they both begun to slide down the rope.

Jungkook found himself enjoying the breeze, marveling at the way in which it was getting weaker the closer he got to the floor.

It was right there. The world in all its glory, just 4 meters below him. The grass, the dirt, the rocks, all of these things that jungkook had never seen up close in his lifetime. Jungkook got excited and began sliding down faster.

He lost control.

With a scream, he toppled messily onto Taehyung and they both came crashing down onto the grass with a thump, a pile of tangled limbs and bones.

Taehyung cursed in pain as Jungkook fell onto him heavily.

"Oh my god. I- grass, oh my god. grass- Taehyung? Shit, did I kill him?" Jungkook asked himself out loud as he pulled himself closer to Jungkook and squirmed over his body worriedly.

"Oof." Taehyung hissed as he felt jungkook elbow his ribs painfully. Overwhelmed, Jungkook tucked his messy hair in place.

"Phew." Jungkook sighed. "I thought I killed you this time. I'm so glad you're alive." Jungkook said in a relieved tone of voice as he threw himself over Taehyung, embracing his strong frame in a hug.

Taehyung's stomach churned when the beautiful boy draped his body over his own. He didn't quite know what to do with his arms, still in pain from the fall.

"I think you broke me." Taehyung muttered into Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook shot up from the hug, sitting over Taehyung's waist.

"What? Are you okay?!" Jungkook asked, elbowing Taehyung once more.

"Jesus fucki-Jungkook! Oof-" Taehyung gasped for breath as Jungkook fidgeted over him, panicking.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Jungkook wailed, not knowing what to do to help.

"Get- the fuck off-" Taehyung moaned in pain once more.

"What do I do?!?" Jungkook asked Taehyung desperately.

Taehyung found strength within himself and flipped them over with a thump, straddling Jungkook instead.

Jungkook stared up at him with wide, beautiful doe eyes. "Just... Stop moving." Taehyung grunted as he pinned Jungkook to the grass with his hands, finally able to breathe.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I- I-" Jungkook was blushing. He looked up and couldn't take his eyes off the sight of  Taehyung catching his breath, breathing hot over Jungkook's face. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Taehyung peeled himself off from Jungkook, breaking the moment. Jungkook looked away as Taehyung picked himself up, rubbing his sore ribs.

Taehyung offered a hand and Jungkook gladly took it. Jungkook finally got to look around.

Everything looked so... unreal?. Jungkook stared up into the branches of an oak tree thoughtfully.

A yellow butterfly flew by.

Without stopping one second, he took off chasing through the small daisy flowers. He ran through the grass, laughing out loud at the tickling feeling of the grass under his feet.

Taehyung stared in awe. Jungkook's giggle was the purest, softest thing he had ever heard.

Jungkook leapt over the river rocks and splashed his feet in the cool water of the river. He was elated. He giggled non stop as he walked through the shallow river, looking at the glinting rocks of the water. He had never seen so much water at once, not to mention so much space at once.

Jungkook laughed out loud, Taehyung marveling in the melodious, happy sound.

Jungkook stopped. He felt the current of the river, which wasn't very strong, but he had never felt something like this, after all. It scared him. His eyes widened, for once feeling afraid of the new sensations his body was feeling.

"T-Taehyung?" Jungkook called out, but Taehyung didn't hear him.

"Taehyung! Taehyung help me!" Jungkook screamed in panic.

Taehyung looked towards the boy and limped over.

"What is it, Jungkook?" Taehyung asked. Maybe he was hurt, or a fish bit him, or-

"I don't want to die drowning!" Jungkook wailed.

Taehyung took one glance at the water, which barely reached Jungkook's ankles, then up into the younger's face, and scoffed.

"Seriously?" Taehyung asked.

"Taehyung help me!" Jungkook begged, sounding like he was about to cry.

So Taehyung walked into the river with a sigh and picked the baby up into his arms bridal style. Jungkook draped his arms over Taehyung's broad shoulders and held on for dear life.

He carried the boy out of the river and set him down on the grass, Jungkook breathing in taehyung's manly scent as he buried his face into the crevice of his neck once more.

"We should probably get going." Taehyung told the boy, setting him down.

Jungkook hesitated. "I'm scared." He admitted out loud.

Taehyung smiled down at the small boy. "I'm right here, aren't I?" He said reassuringly.

Jungkook sighed. "Yeah, okay, Lead the way." He mumbled after fisting the older's shirt carefully.

Taehyung suppresses his need to coo at the feeling of Jungkook clinging to his shirt shyly. The two boys began walking through the clearing of grass, into the dark entrance of the cave, Jungkook hanging off of Taehyung the whole time. Taehyung took one look down at the small boy tightly attatched to his shirt, rolling his eyes.

His life had finally begun. 

•


	7. 7

Jungkook's choppy breathing could be heard within the silent cave as the two of them walked slowly through the cold, damp stone walls.

His hands were still firmly fisting the soft cloth of Taehyung's dark shirt.

After what felt like an eternity, they saw light shine faintly through the thick mass of ivy that was strung over the entrance of the cave. Jungkook walked through, the leaves tickling his skin with moist drops of water.

They walked out together into the steep forest. Sun filtered though the thick leaves above them, casting a warm green glow over the dirt floor.

The forest was silent except for a soft breeze that was ruffling the trees gently. Soon enough, Jungkook looked like an overly excited bunny once more.

He ran into the forest and stopped in front of an impressive tree, towering well above them, and stared in awe. "I can't believe I did this." He whispered.

"I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I DID THIS!!" He screamed into the forest, his voice echoing off the cliff. 

He suddenly stopped jumping around joyously, deep in though. "Mother would be furious." He whispered.   
  
  
  


jungkook stood at the edge of a small river, trickling though the woods. "That's ok, right? What she doesn't know won't kill her!" He whispered encouragingly to himself.   
  
  
  


He curled up into a ball on one of the moss covered rocks. "Oh my gosh. This would absolutely kill her." He gasped out loud, voice wavering.   
  
  
  


"But this is so FUN!" Jungkook screamed form the top of a tree.   
  
  
  


Jungkook banged his head against the sturdy trunk of the tree. "I am a horrible son. I  _have_  to go back."   
  
  
  


"I am NEVER GOING BACK!" Jungkook laughed as he rolled in the grass of a small hill.   
  
  
  


"I am a despicable human being" Jungkook sobbed as he layed on the soft grass, gripping the poor flowers with all his might.   
  
  
  


"WOOHOOO! BEST DAY EVER!" Jungkook ran through the stream, splashing around, throwing the flowers he had collected into the air with a leap.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, Jungkook cried softly into his hands at the bottom of a cluster of rocks.

Yes. Their adventure had been interrupted by Jungkook's-  _small_  pity party.

Taehyung cleared his throat as he slowly approached the sobbing boy, leaning against one of the rocks. If Jungkook even noticed his arrival, he didn't acknowledge his presence.

"I can't help but notice you seem to be- slightly at  _war_  with yourself." Taehyung said.

Jungkook sniffed. "W-What?" He asked softly with his raw voice.

Taehyung sighed. "I mean, I'm just picking up pieces!" He defended, raising his hands in the air. "But, overly protective mother, forbidden adventure, this must be serious for you." he said.

"Allow me to ease your conscience. This is all part of growing up! A little bit of rebellion, adventure, that's good! Healthy, even." Taehyung offered.

Jungkook laughed lightly as he wiped his tears off softly. "You really think so?" He asked, looking up at taehyung with his big, glossy eyes, bottom lip trembling.

Taehyung's breath hitched. Jungkook looked so goddamn beautiful.

Taehyung sat down next to him.

"I don't just think, I know. You are totally over thinking this." Taehyung said softly, suppressing the urge to reach out and wipe Jungkook's eyes for him.

"We both know this is against your mother's wishes, but you've just got to do it." Taehyung explained.

"B-But it'll break her heart." Jungkook's voice cracked. His lip wobbled adorably as he burst out in tears again, his soft cheeks glowing red with tear tracks.

Fuck fuck fuck he's blushing and his cheeks are wet and his bottom lip is trembling and _fuck_ \- taehyung just wanted to kiss the breath out of him.

"Hey, don't cry." Taehyung said softly.

"Sh-she'll hate me!" Jungkook couldn't suppress his sobs, shaking.

"Hey, if you really want this, lets just go back the way we came. You get your relationship with your mother back, I get my satchel back. Deal?" Taehyung said hopefully, but guilt gnawed at the back of his mind. He didn't really want to say good bye to Jungkook yet.

Jungkook halted, furrowing his eyebrows. "N-No way. I have to see those lanterns." He said.

Taehyung sighed.

Jungkook's frown deepened. "I promised to give the crown back, didn't I? I don't break my promises, Taehyung." Jungkook huffed.

Taehyung groaned. "Fine. We should get going." Taehyung said, and he took jungkook's hand in his.

Taehyung tugged Jungkook along as they began walking swiftly through the forest.

Barely a few steps into the trees, a bush in front of them shook viciously, dead leaves coming apart and fluttering to the dirt floor.

Something was in there.

Jungkook gasped and hid himself behind Taehyung's strong frame, burying his head into Taehyung's back and hands clamping down painfully onto his shoulders. "What is it? Thugs? Robbers? Rapists? H-have they come for me?" Jungkook gasped quickly into Taehyung's ear, trembling. "They want my hair, don't they?" He asked hysterically. The bush shook viciously.

And then, the shaking worsened until a brown blur of fur jumped out.

It was... a bunny.

A harmless little bunny.

Taehyung laughed, while Jungkook simply stared at the animal in shock.

"Awww, look at that harmless, baby bunny!" Taehyung cooed, picking the animal up. He turned around, faced the pouting younger and took him in his arms, still laughing.

Jungkook pouted with crossed eyebrows as he was pulled into taehyung's embrace, staring at the soft creature that was held up in Taehyung's hand in front of him.

"It's not funny!" Jungkook insisted.

"Oh, but it is!" Taehyung laughed good naturedly, pulling Jungkook against him. "You got scared of a baby bunny!" Taehyung teased.

"Look how adorable and soft it is!" Taehyung cooed, handing the soft fur ball to Jungkook tenderly. Jungkook hesitantly stroked the soft fur in silent awe, cuddling the bunny in his arms for the first time.

The bunny wiggled around before settling down in his arms with a plop. "You're right. It's so cute!" Jungkook giggled while petting the bunny, tears long forgotten.

"Not as cute as you." Taehyung said, watching the interaction with a smile. "Now that i think of it, you do look like a baby bunny."

Jungkook blushed, and put the bunny down.

The bunny hopped twice, and ran off into the bushes. Jungkook's pout increased adorably. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I guess I'm just still a little nervous, sorry." He said.

Taehyung turned around. Jungkook was pouting at the floor, looking embarrased. His ckeeks were a now familiar apple red, making him look all the more appealing. Taehyung gulped, looking in between Jungkook's eyes and his pouty lips.

The older got closer to the adorable boy, taking his soft hands in his, and staring down to him with a small smile. Jungkook looked up with his beautiful doe eyes, still jutting out his bottom lip.

Taehyung didn't think.

He took a few steps forward, making jungkook stumble backwards with wide eyes. Taehyung grabbed the younger by his waist and pressed him against a tree. He dipped his head down quickly and sealed their lips together in a brief, sweet kiss.

Jungkook placed his hands on Taehyung's shirt, taken aback, and then fisted the cloth. Jungkook's cheeks and ears blushed furiously and a warmth spread quickly throughout his body.

Their lips moved smoothly and slowly, as taehyung savored the deliciously soft lips of the younger. He tilted his head to the side to get more access to Jungkook's sinfully delicius mouth. Taehyung's tongue darted out to lick at jungkook's, nipping playfully at the flesh.

When taehyung pulled away, Jungkook immediately missed the warmth of the older's lips against his. He leaned into Taehyung's touch subconsciously with his eyes wide open in confusion.

Jungkook eyes widened to the size of saucers as he stuttered. He stared up into Taehyung's eyes with his own wide opened briefly before Taehyung looked away quickly, grabbing Jungkook's hand and pulling him along with him, walking swiftly through the trees. Jungkook stumbled as he tried to keep up, still in a daze.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook asked.

The older simply kept walking ahead.

"Why did you do that?" Jungkook asked shyly. He felt Incredibly nervous, his stomach churning.

Taehyung had stolen Jungkook first kiss.

Taehyung paused briefly. "I don't know." He said quickly before continuing walking at a faster pace through the forest, which was thinning out a little bit.

Jungkook gulped. "Okay."

The younger touched his lips with the pads of his fingers, wondering how it had felt so good to have his lips against Taehyung's.

"I know a place where we can stop and eat lunch." Taehyung said, still not daring to look back at Jungkook.

"Okay." Jungkook said, following Taehyung.

The day was warm and pleasant. Jungkook felt the sun heat his skin up softly and a cool breeze brush pleasantly past the trees. They walked though the forest in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

•••

A white palace horse walked through the forest, pissed off.

His feet made a soft noise as he walked along the dirt path, strolling through the trees.

Suddenly, his nose twitched twice and caught the distinct smell of human. He suddenly came alert, sniffing the suspect out, sliding through the bushes carefully. The smell reached its peak and the horse tensed, then jumped out behind the foliage quickly, expecting to see that annoying human he was sent to chase.

Instead, he was met with a mid aged woman in a long cape.

The palace horse backed off the frightened woman, who had her hands up in front of her, shielding herself.

They both sighed.

"Ugh. Just a harmless palace horse." Gothel said, picking herself up once more while letting out a relieved breath, turning around and hoping to continue on her path. "Where's you rider?" She tsked at the horse fondly, her heart slowing down to a normal pace after the scare.

"A palace horse?" She asked herself in wonder.

She paused in her tracks, tensing.

"Jungkook." She mumbled, piecing everything together. Her eyes widened in realization. She whipped around swiftly, but by then the white horse was nowhere to be seen.

"Jungkook!" Gospel shrieked fearfully, picking up her pace to a run and going back the way she came.

Gothel's heart pounded loudly in her ears, an unsettling feeling sitting in her stomach. She ran through the woods, straight down the steep cliff and tumbled into the ivy at the entrance of the cave. She ran blindly through the dark cave, slamming into walls, and finally squeezed through the other exit and into broad daylight.

The rope hung eerily down the side of the tower, blowing in the wind.

Gothel gasped, and ran up to the tower.

"Jungkook?!" She screamed up into the cliff, her voice wavering and echoing loudly off the rocks.

No one but the wind answered her calls.

Gothel ran up to the base of the tower, circling around it frantically. She looked for the wooden door that she knew would lead her to a stair case.

She found it, wood rotting off from age and neglect, lock rusted and old.

She slammed her body forcefully one time after another into the wood, grunting with effort every time. Finally, the rotten door gave in and she stumbled upon a cold stone staircase that hadn't seen the light of day in years.

Dust rose into the air with a puff as her feet pounded up the stone. She rushed up the cold stairs, panting, until she reached an equally rusted trapdoor, leading into the room atop.

Gothel slammed it open with a squeaky swing as it flew across and broke off, laying on the floor of the room.

It was completely empty.

Not a sign of life could be seen, window thrown wide open, wind blowing the curtains apart.

Cold. Empty.

Gothel threw furniture around the room furiously as she searched every last corner for her precious flower, even if she knew it was completely hopeless.

After a few pointless minutes of frantic searching, she stood, panting, in the middle of the room.

Gothel gripped her hair furiously.

This couldn't be happening. Jungkook simply couldn't have slipped away right under her nose so quickly. One single cold tear of frustration ran down Gothels pale cheek, falling onto the wooden floor silently.

She touched the necklace hanging around her neck, muttering an incantation under her breath.

The wind within the room picked up, and suddenly from thin air, a type of hologram appeared before Gothel.

The air took color, whirling quickly before spreading and settling in a view of the forest.

It was Jungkook. He was walking through the forest, looking around in wonder.

His hand was clasped with the hand of the one and only Kim Taehyung.

Gothel's eyes darkened menacingly. She was ready and willing to kill.

Gothel threw herself at the stairs, pulling apart the tiles. Her fingers pulled the solid marble slabs apart quickly, letting them fall of the stairs with a loud crash. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A hidden box, barely cracked open.

Gothel threw the lid off, and gasped.

Inside was a bag she was sure she had never seen before. Gothel threw out the contents in a hurry.

Gothel picked up the crown nervously, inspecting it, and gasped once she realized exactly what crown it was.

She threw the crown to the floor with a clatter, repulsed.

Her harsh breathing could be heard across the room as she finally picked up the last object, folded neatly.

A ransom poster for Kim Thaehyun, the same young man that was taking  _her_ flower through the forest at this instant.

Gothel walked calmly across the room and opened a drawer, from which she pulled out a sleek silver dagger. She adjusted her cape and hair, tucking the bag and dagger safely in her belt, and ran down the stairs once more.

•


End file.
